Forum:2009-11-02 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ah. The site is back up. So whats going to happen when Moloch has a cuppa Dyne? You just know that's got to happen. --Rej 05:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : Considering what we've seen Moloch drink (like the stuff that melted the bottom out of the cup), that Dyne water may not faze him in the slightest. He might even like it. I must say, Agatha's genetic heritage is...interesting. And that's not even thinking about her Mongfish side - yikes! Would that be a Jägergeflügel or a Jägerwasservögel? Whatever it would be called, it would make duck hunting rather hazardous. --Zerogee 05:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :: That´s a Jägerente, or... the Demon Duck of Doom. Duck hunting would only happen in the sense of the duck hunting its prey. Life in the Mechanicsburg area, and in the castle in particular, must be interesting even in the best of times. -Sir Chaos 09:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: What do Dyne dunked duck dine o...? (famous last words) --Rej ¤¤? 22:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::In Hetrodyne Mechanicsburg duck hunts You! --Werewolfboy 00:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if that is a much younger General Zog in panel five? The clothes and the 'features' seem to match. He just has more stars on his hat now. Reichardt von Hamming 06:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : Well spotted! I'm almost certain you're right. --Cantabrian 11:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : Ohhh... ears, hat style, oval motif sash over a braided sash, armholes, loincloth... looks more like him than random chance would suggest. -- Brassica 11:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if Lucrezia drank from the Dyne. It could explain how she went from the "wanting to change" wife of Barry to The Other. In many ways The Other could very well qualify as a battle goddess like the one the spring was sacred to. --Werewolfboy 00:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : Or the causality is the other way around. Lucrezia doesn't need a reason to become The Other, she's just eeeeeevil. But we know she claims (in places) to be a goddess and we know that time travel is out there. So I think it's possible that she WAS the battle goddess to whom the spring was dedicated. Then again, she looked more like a fertility goddess. --Cantabrian 09:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Or Lucrezia, being the daughter of evil Docteur Mongfish married Barry to extract her vengeance, and somehow was subsumed by the Other, like Agatha was by the Geisterdamen? ::For that matter, it would not be that difficile to see Lucrezia, craft woman that she is taking hold of the legende of the Goddess to secure protection for her daughter when her son Klaus was presumably killed by the Other. Maybe she thought that there was no place safer than with the Geisterdamen to protect her daughter? Dr. Cayne Armand 21:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Trying to fit the pieces together: Is that Knife drinking from the spring, or is " " different from " "? (Or did Ardsley have his facts wrong?) Argadi 14:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the first guy put his son Knife in charge of the construction project? PersephoneKore 21:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page